Volver
by RoxieFoxieWeasley
Summary: Cuando suceden eventos fuertes mucha gente se va, para olvidar, para no recordar, para superar pero ¿por qué vuelven? A veces porque extrañan, a veces porque quieren y otras porque algo más horrible ha pasado y necesitas de lo que huías para superarlo. ¿Por qué Roxanne Weasley y Crystal Zabini vuelven después de cuatro años? H/C
1. Cuatro años después

¡Hola! Bueno, otra historia, de -como habrán notado si han leído otra de mis historias- mi personaje favorito, Roxanne Weasley.

Disclaimer: personajes que no reconozcan NO son míos. La mayoría de los personajes que no reconozcan son personajes que me han prestado unas amigas que los usan en roler player.

Bueno, sin más aquí les dejo el primer capítulo ¡Disfruten!

* * *

><p>En un edificio crema de una ajetreada calle en Londres, dos mujeres, una pelirroja y una castaña subían entre ellas unas maletas por las escaleras del mismo. Tenían suerte de que no hubiera nadie mirando, pues cualquiera se hubiera sorprendido de ver a dos jóvenes subiendo varias –muchas, para ser exacta- maletas y otros objetos hasta el quinto piso con un palo de madera. Sin embargo, ellas no parece estar extrañadas, como si levitar maletas fuese algo de hacer todos los días.<p>

En realidad, Roxanne Weasley y Crystal Zabini no usan la magia con tanta frecuencia a menos que sea extremadamente necesario, como una plaga de doxys o el hecho de haberse mudado a un sexto piso en un edificio sin ascensor. Ambas mujeres piensan que los muggles son realmente idiotas.

Con un suspiro Roxanne hace un movimiento de varita y deja las maletas que ella venía levitando en el suelo. Ve la letra L sobre la puerta más cercana y saca la llave de su bolsillo. No quiere utilizar demasiada magia en un lugar tan poco mágico, si un muggle la descubre acabaría siendo juzgada en el Wizengamot por violar el Estatuto del Secreto.

Una vez abierta la puerta mete las maletas adentro y deja la puerta abierta para que su compañera pueda entrar las suyas y las demás cosas. Crystal cierra la puerta cuando termina y se queda mirando lo que será su nuevo hogar junto a Roxanne.

No es muy diferente al que tenían en Estados Unidos. Aunque las paredes de este solo le provocaban una tristeza horrible.

—Merlín, llevo dos minutos aquí y ya siento que me quiero suicidar. — Murmuró Crystal viendo el feo gris de las paredes. Roxanne soltó una risa.

—No empieces, Crys. Podemos pintarlo. —Replicó la pelirroja tomando una de las maletas y empujándola por el suelo hasta llegar a uno de los muebles.

Era una de las razones por las se habían decidido por este departamento, estaba amueblado y así no tenían que invertir tanto en muebles. Pues al mudarse a la prisa de Estados Unidos, huyendo, no es como si de verdad hubieran tenido el tiempo para cargar mucho con ellas además de su ropa y artículos personales. Roxanne sacude la cabeza, no quiere pensar en el por qué se fueron de Estados Unidos.

Crystal se dirige a uno de los dormitorios, que como el resto del piso, está cargado de una profunda apatía. Suspiró y puso una de las maletas sobre la cama, para empezar a desempacar. Roxanne por su parte, hacía lo mismo en su dormitorio. Lo más que se escuchaba era el sonido de las cremalleras abrirse y cerrarse o alguna queja en voz alta que hacía alguna de ellas.

Ambas mujeres tardan aproximadamente tres horas en vaciar todo de las maletas y colocar su ropa y calzado en los armarios, los que han tenido que limpiar. Esa había sido una de las quejas de Crystal. Crystal era buena quejándose y refunfuñando.

Cuando Roxanne termina va al dormitorio de Crystal y se sienta en la cama viendo como esta última guarda la última prenda de ropa. Ahora solo queda una maleta. Esta es de ambas. Contiene fotos y álbumes de los viejos tiempos cuando estaban en Londres. De Hogwarts. De ellas. De la familia. De Lorcan, de _Lysander._ Ninguna de las dos dice nada, pero la pregunta está hecha en silencio. ¿Van a abrir ese álbum?

Finalmente luego de una conversación de miradas, suben la maleta a la cama y la abren. Es simple hecho de abrirla hace que a ambas las recorra un escalofrío. Roxanne se mueve por la cama para quedar junto a Crystal.

Lo primero que sacan es un grueso álbum de fotos. Crystal suspira, temblando ligeramente. Roxanne recuesta su cabeza en el hombro de Crystal. Pueden colocarlo en la mesita sin mirarlo, y no sufrir. Pero antes de que Roxanne pueda decir la idea en voz alta Crystal ya ha abierto el álbum. Crystal cierra los ojos fuertemente y vuelve a abrirlos. Hace cerca de cuatro años que vieron esas fotos por última vez. El día que ambas decidieron que se marchaban.

El principio del álbum no es tan malo; ambas sonríen ampliamente mientras se observan a sí mismas desde que empezaron Hogwarts, que es donde se conocieron. Ambas chicas era una bomba y juntas eran como…algo peor. Desde los inicios de Hogwarts se conocieron y aquí estaban todos esos años después.

Es cuando empiezan las fotos en grupo que empiezan a sentirse mal. Fred, Lorcan, Lysander, Crystal y Roxanne. Vaya, era duro ver aquellas fotos de todos ellos riendo,_ juntos._ A Roxanne le llama especial atención una foto donde Crystal sonreía y al segundo siguiente besaba la mejilla de Lysander, Roxanne echaba la cabeza hacia atrás en una carcajada cuando su hermano, Fred, y el otro gemelo, Lorcan, la cargaban. Ese había sido un buen día.

—¿Lo recuerdas? Ese día casi me mato por hacerme trepar al roble para buscar una pelota de papel. —Recordó Roxanne. Crystal rió tristemente, tenía lágrimas surcando sus ojos al igual que Roxanne.

—Me gusta recordarlo así, sonriendo. — Murmura Crystal con voz débil.

A partir de ahí ya apenas logran ver las fotografías con claridad. Crystal había comenzado a soltar lágrimas y consiguiente Roxanne había comenzado a llorar igual. En el álbum seguían fotos, Lysander y Crystal besándose, haciendo muecas, los gemelos juntos, con Fred, Roxanne y Crystal, Lorcan y Roxanne. En fin, cada cual tenía más de una foto de cada uno. Eran prácticamente inseparables antes de…lo que pasó.

A partir de ahí, las fotos escasean, porque nadie estaba de humor para hacerlas. Ninguna de las dos necesita fotos para recordar aquello.

Los ataques, todo lo malo que sucedía. El secuestro. Las torturas. Lysander defendiendo a ambas. Roxanne y Crystal escuchando como Lysander era torturado sin piedad. Las noches, y días, que pasaban dándose apoyo mutuo y cuidando de Lysander quien tenía la condición más delicada. Y al final, el rescate.

En ese punto, ninguna quiere recordar. Quieren detener los recuerdos, borrarlos. No necesitan hablar para saber que ambas ven lo mismo en sus recuerdos.

Una palabra. Un grito. Un hechizo. Una luz. Unas chicas abrazándose y lo próximo que ven es el cuerpo de un rubio yaciendo en el piso, inerte. Sin movimiento. Sin vida. Los gritos desgarradores de Crystal. La mirada de aquél mortífago cuando cruzó sus ojos con Roxanne. El escapando y a los pocos minutos todos llegando, pero demasiado tarde. Fred tomando a Roxanne en brazos. El círculo a través del cuerpo de Lysander. Crystal siendo llevada a rastras de ahí. El llanto de Lorcan. No hacía falta recordar más.

Roxanne cierra el álbum de golpe y lo tira a un lado. No debieron haberlo abierto nunca, pensó mientras abrazaba a Crystal intentando calmar los sollozos. Extrañamente el dolor la tranquiliza, el vacío de su corazón la reconforta, por alguna extraña razón. Como si dejara claro que antes ahí, hubo alguien, hubo algo que llenaba ese espacio.

Roxanne abre los ojos. Está tumbada en la cama en una posición realmente incómoda, con Crystal a su lado en posición fetal. Cuando se incorpora hace una mueca y se soba el cuello. Mira a su alrededor, desorientada por unos instantes. En el momento en que sus ojos se clavan en el álbum, que se ha caído al suelo, recuerda lo ocurrido. Deben de haberse quedado dormida de tanto llorar. Mira la maleta, en la que hay aún varias cajitas. En éstas se encuentran algunos regalos de Lysander para Crystal y otros de Roxanne. Aunque, sin que Crystal lo supiera, Roxanne conservaba un collar que Lorcan le había regalado. Escondido, en lo más recóndito de uno de sus cajones, allí estaba.

Con cuidado de no mirar el contenido de ninguna, las coloca en el armario. Recoge el álbum y lo guarda en el último cajón de la mesita. Suspira y mira a su mejor amiga acomodada en la cama con tranquilidad. Ya casi es de día. Genial, piensa. Han pasado su primera noche de vuelta en su país llorando. Pero tal vez eso era bueno. Al menos habían vaciado un poco, al regresar aquí los recuerdos serían mayores y fuertes. Sacude el cabello de Crystal, se vuelve, coge una toalla y entra en el baño, dispuesta a darse una ducha.

Cuando se termina de vestir, y maquillar los moretones de su cara para que no se vean a simple vista –pero es imposible taparlos por completo dado al claro tono de piel y lo oscuro de los moretones- se dirige a la cama donde Crystal duerme plácidamente y la levanta.

—Dormilona, tienes trabajo en una hora y media. —Le dice Roxanne cuando la ve estirarse y murmurar quejas inaudibles.

Crystal era sanadora en un hospital mágico en Estados Unidos, cerca de donde vivían y ya que Victoire era sanadora acá le había conseguido un puesto de sanadora de inmediato para que comenzara a trabajar. Las ventajas de una familia grande.

Crystal refunfuña y se va a la ducha dando pasos torpes y rascando su cuero cabelludo. Roxanne le informó que iría a hacer unos encargos ya que no tenían nada en el departamento y pues, tenía mucho que hacer. Una de las primeras cosas en su lista era ir a ver su hermano que, además de Crystal, era con la única persona que había mantenido contacto. Fred había ido a visitarlas varias veces a Estados Unidos.

Cuando llegó al Caldero Chorreante decidió que debería desayunar algo antes de ir ya que su hermano no la dejaría salir de la tienda en un buen rato después de que estuviera allí. No después de lo ocurrido. Roxanne volvió a sacudir la cabeza. ¿Cuál era su insistencia en pensar en aquello?

—Un café, por favor— Roxanne le sonríe a la nueva dueña del bar, a la que recuerda de sus años en Hogwarts como una Hufflepuff de dos años por debajo de ella, Crystal, Lorcan y L… y de Lorcan.

—¡¿Roxanne?! Vaya, cuánto tiempo. —comenta la chica, sonriendo— Tú y Crystal se esfumaron¿Dónde han estado?-pregunta con curiosidad, agitando su varita para hacer el café.

—Por ahí—Responde la pelirroja, sin querer entrar en detalles. Paga su café y se sienta en una mesa en un rincón a beber tranquilamente. Se siente bien ver caras conocidas después de tantos años entre extraños. Pero no saludó a ninguno, no es como si hubiera sido muy cercana a ellos.

Sin embargo, con lo que no cuenta es con una persona rubia que la abraza por detrás, casi consiguiendo que tire el café del susto.

—¡Dominique! —Exclama con sincera alegría, y se levanta para abrazar a su prima. Dominique de vez en cuando había sido parte de su grupo y la había dejado atrás al igual que el resto de la familia.

—¡Roxie! ¡Merlín, no sabes cuánto se te ha echado de menos!-exclama Dominique, feliz. Cuando se separan, se sientan de nuevo a la mesa-. ¿Dónde han estado? Sí, sé que te fuiste con Crystal. —Murmuró con un tono acusatorio que hizo a la pelirroja reír.

— Fuimos a Estados Unidos un tiempo. —

—Cuatro años. Podrías haber escrito, ¿sabes? —le reprocha su prima, apartándose el cabello rubio de la cara. —Bueno, ambas.

—Lo siento, estuve realmente ocupada. Y…pues Crys también. —Excusó a la morena que no se encontraba presente, pero estaba segura que a ella le tocaría lo suyo.

—¿Qué has hecho exactamente? —Cuestiona, cruzando los brazos bajo sus pechos.

—Pues he estado colaborando con el Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos de los Estados Unidos. Cosas aburridas. —responde Roxanne con un ademán de la mano-. Pero cuéntame tú: ¿qué tal todo por aquí?

Dominique se muerde el labio.

—Pues… Reconstruimos Hogsmade mientras ustedes huían. —comenta. Roxanne siente una punzada de culpabilidad pero Dominique no le da tiempo de decir nada—: Frank trabaja en el Departamento de Misterios del ministerio.

—¡¿Siguen juntos?! —Pregunta Roxanne, asombrada.

—Pues claro—replica Dominique, ofendida. — De hecho…—Se levanta y se pega la túnica al cuerpo, dejando notar su vientre abultado. Roxanne ahoga un grito.

—¡¿Estás embarazada? — Casi gritó.

—Sí—responde Dominique.—Es una niña.—agrega en tono confidencial. Roxanne se levanta y abraza a su prima, feliz por la buena nueva.

—¿De cuánto estás? —Cuestiona.

—De siete meses. Probablemente nazca en agosto—Responde Dominique, y ambas se sientan de nuevo.

—¿Algo más? —

—Pues…— frunce el ceño, intentando recordar. —Bueno, Albus y Alice se casaron hará cosa de cinco meses…

—¿Cómo pueden seguir juntos? —Cuestiona Roxanne— ¡Se pasan el día discutiendo! —Exclama.

Dominique se encoge de hombros. Parece que no tiene respuesta a ese enigma.

—Bueno, como te iba diciendo.—continúa, molesta por la interrupción. Dominique sigue con esa molesta costumbre de no dejar de hablar y molestarse si la interrumpen. — Ted sigue en el Puddlemere United, y Victoire sigue en San Mungo de sanadora. No se le da mal. Más cosas… ¡Ah! tienes un montón de sobrinitos. —Añade adoptando un tono confidencial.—Son realmente encantadores—agrega, sonriendo. Roxanne alza la ceja. La Dominique que recordaba no aguantaba a los críos. Debe ser el embarazo, piensa.

Tras un rato de estar hablando Dominque indica que debe ir a encontrarse con Frank Longbottom y se va. Roxanne decide, de una vez y por todas, avisarle a su hermano que ha regresado.

Cuando abre la puerta de la tienda una risa avisa su llegaba y al mirar arriba ve que Fred a instalado algo en la puerta para que suene cuando alguien entra y sale. Sonríe al reconocer tan bien el lugar. Solo han cambiado unos pocos estantes y, por primera vez desde que llego, se siente en casa. Como hay gente en la tienda Roxanne se coloca unas gafas de sol que ocultan mucho más sus moretones.

Una chica morena joven que recuerda Roxanne de Hogwarts, solo haberla visto de pasada, y talvez haberle jugado un par de bromas ya que si mal no recuerda era prefecta. Pero no tenía idea de su nombre. ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Dónde estaba Louis? Se supone que era él quien le ayudaba con la tienda a Fred. Pero lo más importante ¿dónde estaba Fred?

Roxanne sin ningún tipo de permiso cruzó hacia el interior de las oficinas y subió las escaleras. La chica ni se dio cuenta de que Roxanne había pasado. Debería decirle a su hermano que bajo el cuidado de esa chica, le robaban la tienda entera. Cuando entró a la oficina Fred estaba sentado en el escritorio que era de su padre con unos papeles, suponía que de cuentas.

—¿Tienes un poco de tiempo para tu hermana? — Preguntó luego de casi un minuto de tiempo parada en la tienda.

Fred levanta la cabeza y ve a Roxanne parada de pie en la puerta de su oficina. Tarda unos segundos en salir de la impresión y sale de allí, llevándose el escritorio con su pierna pero ni siquiera se quejó.

—¡Merlín, ya estás aquí! —Murmura mientras la abraza, descolocándole las gafas. Cuando la suelta le quita las gafas y observa su rostro, acariciándolo con cariño. Casi no se notan tras el maquillaje, pero Fred, que saben que están allí, los nota. —¿Cómo lo llevas? —Pregunta y Roxanne asiente. No tienes ganas de hablar de ello. Fred sonríe y besa la frente de su hermana. —Ven, quiero presentarte a alguien. —Fred la haló por el brazo escaleras abajo. — ¡Cher, amor! —Llamó Fred.

La mujer que había visto poco antes estaba allí. Así que ese era su nombre, Cher. La novia de su hermano. Roxanne sonrió.

—¿Si? Oh. —La chica se sorprende al ver a una chica pelirroja junto al moreno. —¿Ella es..?

—¡Sisi! — Fred responde emocionado. —Ella es mi hermana, Roxanne, Cher. Cher, Roxanne. —Las presenta Fred señalando a cada una mientras decía el nombre.

—La famosa Cher. —Murmura Roxanne mientras se acerca para abrazarla. —¿Sabes? Todo el mundo piensa que los únicos que se ponen celosos cuando su hermanita tiene novio son los hermanos mayores. Pero se equivocan. Es mi hermano y lo es todo para mí. Si le haces algo…tengo muchas maneras de torturar. —Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa que la hacía ver sádica, manía que había adquirido de su amiga Crystal, quien solía hacer eso.

—¡Roxanne! —Se quejó Fred al escucharla. Roxanne rió.

—Es broma. —Dijo ella alzando las manos en paz. —Pero medio enserio. —Añadió luego haciendo a Cher reír.

Estuvo unas horas con su hermano y su cuñada hablando y atendiendo la tienda. Roxanne le pidió a Fred dinero muggle para no tener que ir a Gringgotts, eso sería una tortura. Fred le dio suficiente dinero muggle y ella prometió devolvérselo. Roxanne apenas iba saliendo de la tienda cuando, por mirar atrás un segundo, chocó contra algo duro y calló sobre sus glúteos.

Por un momento pensó que había sido una pared, pero luego se dio cuenta que era una persona. Se quedó pasmada al ver contra quien se había tropezado. De todas las personas en el mundo mágico, ¿tenía que tropezarse con él?

—¡Roxanne! —Exclama Lindsay Scamander quien se encontraba con su hermano Lorcan y una pequeña manta con algo envuelto en sus brazos.

Esa era la idea, piensa Roxanne.

—Bueno, yo de ti tampoco. —Comentó con una sonrisa, aun sentada en el suelo. Luego de mirarla por más tiempo del necesario Lorcan le extiende una mano a la pelirroja para ayudarla a levantarse.

Por un segundo Roxanne deseó no haber tomado la mano cuando se la ofreció, pues un corrientazo subió por la misma.

— ¿Estás bien? —Pregunta Lorcan hacia Roxanne y ella da un respingo. _Merlín, como había extrañado esa voz. _Se recriminó por su propio pensamiento ¿cómo podía pensar algo así? Era el hermano gemelo del novio fallecido de su mejor amiga.

—Sí. —Respondió cuando encontró sus cuerdas vocales.

— ¡Oh! Ibamos a casa, Lorcan cuidará a Drake por mí en lo que hago unos encargos. ¡Ven con nosotros! —Antes de que Roxanne pudiera negarse ya Lindsay estaba caminando. No podía decir que no. Lindsay era la misma Luna.

En poco tiempo estaban en la casa que, al aparecer, era de Lindsay. No sabía si Lorcan vivía allí pero lo dudaba y no iba a preguntar.

-¿Cuánto hace que has vuelto?-Pregunta la rubia, meciendo a su hijo.

-Volvimos ayer.-responde Roxanne. —Crystal regresó tambié. No he sabido casi nada de nadie en todo este tiempo. —Murmuró, mirando de reojo a Lorcan quien tenía sus manos en sus bolsillos. Por un momento no sabe si debió haber mencionado a Crystal.

—Oh, es genial que estén de vuelta. Quisiera ver a Crystal. —Murmuró Lindsay. — ¿Le dirías que quiero verla?

—¡Claro! —Respondió. —De hecho, está trabajando en San Mungo ahora. —Murmuró Roxanne.

Luego de unos minutos Lindsay se retiró de la casa no sin antes haberle dejado claro todas las cosas del bebé a Lorcan. Merlín, Lorcan seguía igual. Sus ojos azules, su cabello rubio. Todo. Ahora, Roxanne estaba a solas con Lorcan.

Antes de que pasara todo lo que pasó Crystal y eran pareja. Lorcan y Roxanne no eran nada, _oficialmente. _Roxanne y Lorcan se gustaban, todos lo sabían pero nadie decía nada. La única siempre era Crystal que le repetía a su mejor amiga que dejara de hacer de tonta y estuvieran juntos.

Ella y Lorcan habían compartido momentos. Bonitos momentos. Habían compartido besos, pero eso nadie lo sabía. Estaban, por llamarle de alguna forma, en una relación secreta. Relación que había acabado en el momento en el que Roxanne decidió irse con Crystal a Estados Unidos.

Luego de la muerte de Lysander a Crystal le pesaba ver la cara de Lorcan y luego el día después del entierro, de la nada, dijo que se iba a Estados Unidos. Roxanne, en el estado en que se encontraba su mejor amiga tomó la inmediata decisión de ir se con ella. Sin pensarlo, solo lo hizo. En realidad si lo pensó. Había ido a despedirse de Lorcan y él no había estado. Ella había roto su corazón y de paso, el del mejor hombre del mundo.

— Roxanne. —La llamó el rubio haciendo que Roxanne se estremeciera. Su nombre en la voz de Lorcan le causaba escalofríos. _Merlín ¿ahora qué?_

* * *

><p>Por favor dejen sus comentarios, criticas y de todo. Si les gusta o no, también acepto sugerencias o si hay algo que pueda mejorar :D Su reviews ayudan mucho, enserio! Gracias.<p> 


	2. ¿Por qué he vuelto?

**¡Hola! Aquí el segundo capítulo. Disclaimer: Personajes que NO reconozcan NO me pertenecen pertenecen a unas amigas que me los han prestado para usarlos en esta historia. **

**Bueno, sin más aquí el próximo capítulo. ¡Espero les guste, disfruten!**

* * *

><p>Roxanne hace un esfuerzo sobrehumano por contener las lágrimas. Eres una estúpida, se dice. ¿Cómo ha podido ser tan idiota para quedarse a solas con él? ¿Cómo ha podido creer, por un maldito instante, que podía verlo así como si nada? ¿Y cómo, en nombre de Merlín, va a lograr salir de la casa sin antes ahogarse en sus propias lágrimas por hablar con él? Seguramente no será una conversación muy bonita.<p>

Sin embargo, finalmente logra sobreponerse y sonreír a Lorcan.

—Hola. —Murmuró, algo estúpido ya que se habían saludado hace un rato.

Se quedan callados. Hasta que Drake llora, lo que devuelve a ambos a la realidad.

—¿Dónde has estado? Bueno, _han._ —Pregunta el rubio, acercándose a su sobrino.

—En Estados Unidos. —Responde Roxanne, no muy convencida de que fuera un buen tema de conversación. — ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal te ha ido? — Al segundo se arrepintió de la pregunta.

_¿Que cómo le ha ido? ¿Qué pregunta es esa? Su hermano gemelo murió y tú le rompiste el corazón justo después. ¡Eso debería darte una idea!_ Sin embargo, no puede retirar la pregunta.

—Bien. Trabajo en el departamento de criaturas mágicas, pero no en el ministerio. En una reserva de dragones. —La voz de Lorcan va apagándose hasta hacerse un murmullo apenas audible, y luego clava su vista sobre Roxanne.—¿Por qué has vuelto? —No sabía si era una pregunta o un reproche.

Eso es lo último que Roxanne hubiese esperado._ ¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Una fiesta de bienvenida? ¿Qué te recibiera con abrazos? _Esa vocecita en su cabeza era bastante molesta.

— ¿Que por qué he vuelto? —Repite. ¿Por qué he vuelto? Las imágenes de ese hombre golpeándola pasan fugazmente por su cabeza. No quiere recordar por qué ha vuelto.

—Sí—confirma Lorcan. — Sé, o creo saber, por qué te fuiste,_ se fueron_ mejor dicho. Pero no entiendo que hacen de vuelta.

Su respuesta la molesta más de lo que ella hubiera deseado y pensado. Él no tiene idea de por qué _ella_ se fue. Saber por qué Crystal iba a irse era bastante obvio. Lo que muchos no se explicaban era ¿por qué iba a irse Roxanne? Además de por acompañar a Crystal.

—¿Sabes por qué me fui? ¿Y cómo es eso? —Pregunta, más mordaz de lo que quería.

Lorcan alza una ceja.

—No es exactamente un secreto que se fueron porque no querían verme. —responde-. Porque soy igual que Lysander.

Roxanne se queda paralizada con lo que había dicho. No era cierto, no del todo al menos. Roxanne no le había confesado a nadie la verdadera razón por la que había tomado la decisión de irse con Crystal. Más bien, de quedarse con Crystal. Bien había tenido la opción de regresar cuando se aseguró que Crystal iba a estar bien, pero no lo hizo.

Cuando logra recuperar su voz, de la impresión, le responde.

—Tú no sabes nada. — Le dice, teniendo toda la razón.

Lorcan entorna los ojos.

—Ni si quiera eres lo suficientemente valiente para admitirlo. —Niega con la cabeza. —Ahora entiendo porque el sombrero no te envió a Gryffindor.

Dicho esto, el rubio se da la vuelta y toma a su sobrino del corral donde lo puso su hermana y se dirige escaleras arriba donde Roxanne supone está la habitación del niño. Ella, por un momento, no puede creer que Lorcan le haya dicho eso y haya querido huir así. Lo sigue escaleras arriba con toda la intención de reclamarle.

Cuando Roxanne logra alcanzarlo rubio está dejando en ese momento a Drake en el interior de su cuna. En cuanto el bebé está bien allí, se vuelve a enfrentar a Roxanne, cuyos ojos están tan oscuros que parecen haber descubierto un nuevo color más allá del negro, lo que es mucho decir ya que la pelirroja tiene los ojos azul grisáceo.

—¿Qué quieres? —Le pregunta con tranquilidad, como si no acabara de decirle cobarde en su cara.

—Eres un completo imbécil. —Le dice Roxanne con la misma tranquilidad.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo. ¿Algo más? — Le dolió un poco el tono que usó contra ella.

—No tienes derecho de juzgarme, Lorcan. No tienes ni idea de…

—¿Ah, no? —la interrumpe Lorcan, por primera vez en tono amenazante. — Tú sólo te quedaste sin amigo aquella noche. Crystal solo se quedó sin novio. Yo me quedé sin hermano, sin amigo y sin la mitad de mí ser. Me quedé sin _ti._ No, no tengo ni idea. —Concluye con tono neutro.

Roxanne se muerde el labio.

—Lorcan, no quería decir eso, cada uno supera las cosas como puede. —Murmura Roxanne, intentando calmar las aguas.

—Sí, huir a otro continente es lo mejor, sin duda.—Replica Lorcan con sarcasmo.

—Yo no intenté suicidarme.— Escupe Roxanne, enojada. Al segundo se arrepiente.

Roxanne hubiera deseado con todas sus fuerzas no haber dicho eso o, que Lorcan no la escuchara al menos. ¿Alguna vez iba a dejar de ser tan bocazas? Sin embargo, ni se ha callado ni Lorcan es sordo. Pero es la verdad. Fue Lindsay la que lo encontró, apenas unas horas después del funeral de Lysander, a Lorcan tendido en el suelo, inconsciente con un frasco de pastillas.

Por un momento, Lorcan se queda sin habla. Sólo por un momento.

—Puede ser, pero tardé menos de cuatro años en dar la cara. —Replicó él. Roxanne sintió que le ardía la cara.

Eso fue como una bofetada. Una fea bofetada que solo hizo que la pelirroja se enojara más.

— ¿Tu _quieres_ saber por qué _yo_ me fui? —Dice Roxanne, enojada hasta las nubes. — No era él. No era él. ¡No era él para quien iba el hechizo, maldita sea! —Casi gritó Roxanne. Lorcan intentó acercarse y ella se quitó bruscamente. —Era para mí. Quería matarme a mí. Siempre quiso torturarme a mí. A quien iba a secuestrar era a mí. — Roxanne nunca había dicho aquellas cosas en voz alta, pero al menos una vez al día pasaban por su cabeza. — Lysander me defendió todo el maldito tiempo…y yo no pude. —Lo último lo dijo en un susurro. — Tu hermano murió por _mi _culpa. Por eso me fui. No podía soportar mirarte y saber que yo había sido la causa de su muerte. De tu desgracia. De la desgracia de su familia. —Roxanne finalizó con el rostro más rojo que nunca, y con unas ganas de llorar que casi no se aguanta.

—Roxie yo…—Roxanne le corta.

—Piérdete, Lorcan—Interrumpe. Con una última mirada de odio hacia el rubio, abre la puerta por la que ha entrado y sale dando un sonoro portazo.

Lorcan necesita unos quince segundos para que sus neuronas vuelvan a conectarse. Si Lysander estuviera aquí, me mataría, piensa Lorcan. ¿Cómo ha podido decirle aquello? ¿Cómo ha podido ser tan imbécil? Ella…Merlín, tenía que encontrarla.

—Soy imbécil.—Murmura para sí mismo. Pasados unos instantes, se da cuenta de que Drake se está riendo. De él. No le molesta mucho. Hasta su sobrino sabe lo idiota que es.

En ese momento se vuelve a abrir la puerta. Lorcan entrecierra los ojos, esperando ver a Roxanne, pero un momento después descubre que es Lindsay la que se acerca a él a paso rápido.

—Ya he vuelto. ¿Cómo se ha portado el bebé más guapo del mundo? —pregunta, cogiendo a su hijo. Luego vuelve a mirar a su hermano. — ¿Y Roxanne? ¿Ya se fue?

—Sí—responde, evitando los ojos grises de su hermana. Sabe que si los mira, le recordarán demasiado a los de su madre como para seguir mintiendo. Aunque aún no ha dicho alguna mentira

—Qué rápido, ¿no? —comenta Lizzy, y Lorcan sabe que lo ha atrapado.

—Bueno, igual me he pasado un poco con ella.

— ¿Un poco? —resignado, Lorcan alza la vista y mira a Lizzy a los ojos. Su hermana pequeña lo mira sonriendo con suficiencia.

—Vale, me he pasado mucho. ¡Pero ella también! —se defiende. Tenía que excusarse con algo. Aunque con lo que le había confesado antes de irse, él era el malo del asunto. — Además, ¿por qué la has traído?

Lindsay alzó una ceja.

—Porque la tristeza en tus ojos está compuesta por un corazón roto, también. —Le dijo Linsday. Lorcan palideció, más de lo que ya era.

—¡Qué hablas! —Replica él, un poco exasperado. Odia que descubran cosas que no quiere que descubran. —Estás loca. Si ella se acerca a mí es porque me parezco a Lysander y les recuerdo a él, a ella y a Crystal. — Dijo Lorcan, algo molesto.

—¿Por qué no puedes aceptar que alguien te quiera por ser tú? —Le dice Lindsay enojada. — ¡Te pasa lo mismo con todos! Con mamá, con papá… ¡Con todos!

—¡No es que me pase, es que es verdad, Lins!—Responde exasperado. ¿Por qué tenía que regresar?

Lindsay suspira y se acerca a él. Lo abraza cuidando de no dañar a su hijo.

—Lins…—Llama a su hermana

—¿Si? —

—Gracias. —Dice el rubio. Ella niega con la cabeza.

—Agradéceme cuando estén juntos de nuevo. —Murmuró.

…

Roxanne apareció en su departamento horas después con unas bolsas de compra en las manos y las soltó en el suelo. Luego de salir de casa de Lindsay había ido a hacer los encargos porque sino Crystal formaría la tercera guerra mágica al ver que no había nada para comer cuando regresara del trabajo. Además que así controlaba las ganas de llorar que tenía, no iba a llorar frente a todo el mundo. Para su mala suerte, aún tenía ganas de llorar. Y no quería hacerlo.

¿En qué diablos estoy pensando? ¡Aquí no hay nadie que me vea llorar o no hacerlo!

Y en cuanto esas palabras llegan a su mente se rinde, se deja caer en el suelo y deja de luchar contra las lágrimas, y llora, llora. Llora por Lysander, por ella, llora por Lorcan, por Crystal, por Fred…porque sabe que tiene razón y que ella no tiene derecho a sentirse así, que debería haberlo superado hace mucho tiempo. O terminar con todo. Cualquier cosa, lo que sea, menos seguir en este sin vivir. Porque es una cobarde, porque huyó y olvidó -o eso quiso hacerse creer-, mientras los demás intentaban devolver algo de alegría al mundo y lloraban a sus seres queridos.

…

Lorcan todavía no sabe en qué momento de la tarde Lindsay se las ha apañado para convencerlo de ir con el resto de la familia –cosa que incluye a los Weasley- de picnic.

El caso es que ahora está sentado en una enorme manta de cuadros con su familia al completo: desde June, que enseña a una embarazadísima Dominique y a Lucy lo que parece ser un secreto de su abuela, hasta la interminable discusión que mantienen James y Scorpius sobre quidditch, este último sosteniendo en sus brazos a su ahijado, Drake. Fred estaba demasiado entretenido jugando con Connor, quien era hijo de Albus y Alice Longbottom. Lily cargaba a su hijo Pierre en brazos mientras conversaba –o al menos lo intentaba- con Sophie, la hija de James con madre desconocida. Lorcan estaba un poco más alejado de todos. Roxanne no estaba allí. Era como si no hubiera regresado, pues las reuniones familiares siempre eran así. Solo que esta vez él sabía que estaba cerca y dónde estaba. Y sentía que la quería allí a su lado como antes de todo.

A pesar contento de tener a sus padres, hermanos, cuñadas, cuñados, sobrinos y sobrinos adoptivos con él, Lorcan no está del todo alegre. Por dos motivos. El primero, aunque ya está acostumbrado pero que no por eso duele menos, es el sentimiento de que falta alguien en esa reunión familiar. El segundo, que no duele demasiado pero sí lleva rondándole unas horas por la cabeza, es Roxanne. Lo cierto es que se siente culpable por haberla hecho llorar-sabe que ha llorado, aunque no haya sido delante de él, pero sí por su causa-, pero por otra parte no cree que nada de lo que le haya dicho sea falso. De todas formas, se ha pasado, admite para sí. Pero Roxanne debería haber tenido un poco más de vista y no haberle echado en cara su intento de suicidio, que en esos momentos le parece lo más ridículo que ha hecho en su vida -lo cual, considerando seriamente la cuestión, es decir mucho.-

—¡Lorcan, eh! Planeta tierra llamando a Lorcan. —Dice Dominique llamando la atención de Lorcan.

—¿Ah? —Pregunta sin saber que le hablan.

—Que te estoy hablando, hombre. —Hace una seña como para que le pregunte. —Pregunté que si viste a Roxie. —La pregunta lo toma por sorpresa.

—Oh…sí, si la vi. —Murmuró intentando no darle mucha importancia.

—No entiendo por qué no quiso venir. —Murmuró Lucy haciendo una mueca. —Dijo que nos extraña pero cuando le dije que viniera dijo que no, que no se sentía bien. —Eso fue como una bofetada para Lorcan. Seguramente no había ido porque sabía que debía encontrarse con él.

—Yo sí sé. —Fred se metió en la conversación, estaba solo unos pocos pasos lejos, escuchando. Lorcan sintió la mirada de Fred sobre él. Solo había una razón por la que Fred lo miraba así: había ido a ver a Roxanne y ella le había contado. Lucy preguntó por qué y por un momento pensó que Fred diría que era su culpa. — Comió algo que le cayó mal, además que aún está cansada por el viaje. —Respondió sin quitar la mirada de Lorcan. Eso significaba que tenían que hablar.

Continuaron hablando por un rato de Roxanne, especialmente Fred y Dominique que era quienes más habían estado con ella, sobre lo que hizo allá y lo mucho que le gustaba estar de vuelta. Pero al parecer no lo suficiente para venir a las reuniones familiares.

La tarde corrió como una tarde normal hasta que cada uno decidió irse por su lado. Aunque se estaba haciendo tarde y no debían quedarse hasta tan tarde por ahí, nunca se sabía lo que iba a pasar. Ya casi se iba el rubio cuando:

—Lorcan. —El aludido gira ver quien lo llama y descubre que es Fred. El rubio traga en seco y va donde el moreno.

—Mira, Fred…yo—Fred levanta una mano para detenerlo. Tiene una extraña sonrisa en la cara.

—Normalmente te partiría la cara por hacer llorar a mi hermana. —Comienza, Lorcan pone los ojos en blanco. —Pero no lo haré porque eso la haría llorar y no soy capaz de hacer algo que haga llorar a mi hermana. —Continúa, haciendo que Lorcan se relaje. Fred Suspira con algo de tristeza. —Lorcan…Roxanne no volvió por las mejores razones. Volvió porque _tenía_ que hacerlo. Además de que lo llevaba pensando hace unos meses…pero no la tuvo ni la tiene fácil aún. —Lorcan frunció el ceño. A pesar de que le preguntó a Roxanne y notó como su cuerpo se tensó ante la pregunta, estaba demasiado furioso como para preguntar. —Entiendo que sigues dolido pero ella te quiere ¿sabes? Nunca te dije, y te mato si le dices que te dije, pero cada que iba a visitarlas preguntaba por ti. En realidad ambas, pero para Roxanne era diferente. Ella te necesita más que nunca. — Finaliza Fred.

—¿Qué le sucedió? —Preguntó Lorcan a Fred sin molestarse en ocultar su preocupación. Fred negó.

—Lo siento, hermano. No está en mí decírtelo. —Contestó. —Solo…vuelvan a ser los de antes. Les ayudará a los dos. —Fred le sonrió a Lorcan y se fue trotando donde su novia.

Después de eso, no ocurre nada interesante. Apenas media hora después la reunión ya está todo recogido y cada uno va a su casa. Lorcan se desaparece con un fuerte estampido para materializarse en el piso que hay sobre la tienda.

Se ducha, intentando con todas sus fuerzas alejar la idea que se le ha ocurrido de su mente, diciéndose que es una insensatez y que no traerá nada bueno. Algo insólito, pues apenas unos años antes ese argumento lo hubiese convencido de todo lo contrario. Pero al final casi lo consigue. Calienta una pizza en el microondas y se la come rápidamente. Si su madre lo viera… Pero bueno, ella no está, y de todas formas, Lorcan acostumbra comer correctamente. Sólo que hoy está muy cansado.

Se pone el pijama y se deja caer en su cama, no sin antes echar un vistazo a la cama de al lado, que lleva años vacía pero sigue siendo la cama de Lysander.

Observa la foto que reposa en su mesita de noche. Fue tomada en la boda de Victoire y Ted, y en ella él, Fred, Roxanne, Crystal, Lysander, Lindsay y Dominique saludan a la cámara, felices e indiferentes a lo que sucedía. Eso había sido nada más y nada menos que dos semanas antes de la fatal tragedia.

De nuevo nota el odio invadir cada fibra sensible de su cuerpo. Si Rookwood no hubiese lanzado ese hechizo, la cama de al lado no estaría vacía. Si Rookwood no hubiese lanzado ese hechizo él estuviera con Roxanne. Si Rookwood no hubiese lanzado ese hechizo, hubiese habido al menos una persona más disfrutando el picnic esa tarde. Si Rookwood no hubiese lanzado ese hechizo, Lysander seguiría vivo…

Lo mataré, se jura Lorcan. Me aseguraré de que sufra al menos la mitad de lo que he sufrido yo y mi chica.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal? ¿Estuvo bien, mal, horrible, asqueroso? Me gustaría que me dijeran así que por favor dejen reviews con sus comentarios ¡Gracias adelantadas!<strong>


End file.
